Pirate Miley
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lady Miley Ray Stewart is a powerful pirate-queen, but her worst enemy wanna see her dead...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Pirate Miley**

**It's the year 1663 and Miley Ray Stewart is a former pirate-queen who now has been replaced with her worst enemy the pirate-queen Lilly Truscott. Miley's crew of girl-pirates now follow Lilly's command since Lilly promised them lots of gold and hot men to have fun with. Now Lilly and the crew of Miley's ship 'The Red Dragon' is about to leave Miley alone to die on a desert island somewhere.**

This is actually the second time this happen to Miley. 10 years ago when she was just 18 years old the same thing happened when a pirate-queen named Amanda Garton left Miley to die on a desert island. Miley survived and got herself a new ship and new crew.

"Stay here and die, bitch!" says Lilly with a creaky voice. "Nobody's gonna help you!"

An evil laugh escape from Lilly's mouth.

"Last time they gave me a flintlock with a single bullet. What do I get this time, eh? A sword that's not even sharp? A rifle with a cut off barrel, perhaps?" says Miley with a sarcastic smile, showing no fear.

"No, this!" says Lilly with a sexy smirk as she throw Miley a small glass bottle with a strong poison in it.

"Poison? Is that the best ya can do, Lils? Come on, you could think of something a bit more creative." says Miley as she roll her eyes in a mocking way.

"Fat chance, Stewart! You might pour the poison into the sea, but if you do, a few weeks later you'll wish you'd drunk it." says Lilly.

"Lilly, let me go with ya and...I let you have some lesbo-fun with me." says Miley, trying to trick Lilly.

"No way, Miley Ray!" says Lilly. "I know that you're only into men. You enjoy a big dick too much to ever become a lesbian."

"Dang it!" exclaims Miley with an angry tone.

"Bye, Miley!" says Lilly with a fake girly voice as the ship sail away, leaving Miley behind on the small island that has only two trees and a single large rock on it.

An hour later.

"No way that I'm gonna kill myself. Not gonna happen." says Miley as she put the bottle of poison in her pocket.

Suddenly Miley sees something behind the rock as the sun shine upon it. It's a long curved dagger, still sharp and functional.

"This can come in handy later." says Miley with a smile.

Miley lies down in the sand and pull off her tight black pants and start to masturbate.

"Oooh yeah!" moans Miley out loud.

A month later Miley is still alive, having survived by using the dagger she found and her belt to catch fish to eat.

Suddenly a ship approaches.

"Over here!" screams Miley with a loud clear voice.

Soon the ship reach Miley's tiny island.

"Need some help, beauty?" says the captain of the ship, a blonde man who's the same age as Miley.

"Yeah...I need to get away from this shit-island." says Miley.

"Come with us then. I'm captain Jake Ryan, pirate of the highest level. My men and me would really love to play with such a sexy young lady as you." says the captain.

"Fat chance, captain! I'm Miley Ray Stewart, pirate-queen. A bitch known as Lilly Truscott took my ship and crew. Take me to Puerto Amor. By the way...I'm not your new fuck-slave." says Miley with confidence as she climb aboard Jake's ship 'The White Fox'.

"Welcome aboard, Miley Ray! You seem like a smart and strong bitch. Maybe you wanna join my crew?" says Jake.

"No way! I don't work with guys. For me, men are only good for one thing and that thing's fucking." says Miley in a casual tone.

"Oh, so I'm only a dirty perverted daydream to you?" says Jake.

"Pretty much." says Miley. "I've had about 800 men. You ain't any different, mr Ryan."

"Well, that's _**captain **_Ryan to you, woman." says Jake. "Behave like a real lady and we'll treat you with respect."

"Fine! As long as I don't get raped or killed in my sleep, I'm good." says Miley.

Three days later Jake's ship reach Puerto Amor, a big city on the coast of a tropical island. The home of many pirates.

"This is where I leave ya." says Miley as she walk away from Jake's ship and head for the tavern. Jake gave her some clothes so she look pretty good. She is wearing a dark-red long-coat, her own black pants and she has a nice sharp sword at her belt and her hair is up in a sexy ponytail.

"Yo, mates!" says Miley out loud as she enter the tavern. It smells like crap in there, but Miley's been living among pirates and sailors her entire life so the smell doesn't make her puke one bit.

Miley walk up to the bar.

"Dude, a big ale, pronto." says Miley.

"One ale comin' up!" says the fat old landlord.

The landlord hands Miley a big iron goblet full of dark ale.

"Thanks!" says Miley as she begin to drink her ale.

"Hey yo, baby!" says an ugly dirty clearly very drunk man as he walk up to Miley.

"Don't...fuckin'...touch me!" says Miley in a calm, but also hard angry voice.

"Wanna fuck?" says the drunk man.

"Fuck yourself..." says Miley as she roll her eyes in a sassy arrogant way.

"I'll cut your head off, bitch!" says the drunk man as he draw his sword.

"Yay! Let's play!" says Miley, mocking the man as she draw her sword.

After a quick swordfight, Miley stab the man through the heart, killing him.

"That was soo fun!" says Miley, sounding like a little girl.

She wipe away the blood from her sword and swing it back into the scabbard.

Miley drink the last of her ale and then she walk over to a few girl-pirates who sit at a table on the other side of the room.

"Hi, ladies!" says Miley in a sassy tone.

"Hi, there!" says one of the girl-pirates. A blonde woman with short hair.

"Do ya know where Lilly Truscott is?" says Miley.

"Truscott you say? She said that she's going to London." says the blonde girl-pirate. "Right, sweetie?"

"Sure, sexy babe!" says the other girl-pirate. A latino girl with long curly black hair.

"Thanks for the information, girls. Then I'm goin' to London." says Miley.

The next day Miley is aboard a ship on the way to London. The ship belong to Jenny Hopkins, one of Miley's best friends.

For two weeks Miley search through London without finding Lilly. Then suddenly outside a tavern.

"Hi there, Lils!" says Miley with a sassy tone.

"Miley. I thought you'd be nothing but a pile of bones by now." says Lilly, just as sassy as Miley.

"In your dreams, blondie! You won't get rid of me that easy, darling!" says Miley, mocking her enemy.

"Don't go sassy with me, Miley!" says Lilly.

"I'm not afraid of you, bitch." says Miley.

"You should be..." says Lilly.

"No way! Let's duel, Lilly. Winner is the captain of 'The Red Dragon'." says Miley.

"Fine!" says Lilly.

"Let's head down to the harbor. We're doin' this in front of my crew." says Miley.

"They're my crew, Miley." says Lilly.

"Ha, not for long!" says Miley with a small laugh.

A few minutes later aboard 'The Red Dragon'.

"Rules are kinda simple. You and me, one on one. No funny shit. No guns, swords only. Winner is the queen and captain of 'The Red Dragon'...loser get nothing." says Miley.

"Okey, deal." says Lilly.

"Let's have fun!" says Miley.

Miley and Lilly draw their swords and start to fight.

"Is that the best ya can do, Lilly?" says Miley, mocking Lilly.

"I'm gonna kill you, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Ain't gonna happen." says Miley with a smile.

Soon Miley knocks the sword from Lilly's hand.

Miley put the point of her sword towards Lilly's throat and says "Give up and I won't kill ya, Lils."

"Grant me...a warrior's death. Let me die by your blade instead of as an old bitch in my sleep." says Lilly.

"Sorry, no mercy killing on my ship." says Miley.

Miley swing her sword back into the scabbard. Then she speak to the crew.

"Your true queen is back! Never again shall I leave ya, unless death take me." says Miley.

"Yay, Miley!" screams the crew in joy.

Miley is happy to have her ship and crew back. The next day 'The Red Dragon' sail towards new adventures, while Lilly stay behind in London where she kill herself a few weeks later.

**The End.**


End file.
